The phosphoinositide 3-kinases (PI3Ks) constitute a family of lipid kinases involved in the regulation of a network of signal transduction pathways that control a range of cellular processes. PI3Ks are classified into three distinct subfamilies, named class I, II, and III based upon their substrate specificities. Class IA PI3Ks possess a p110α, p110β, or p110δ catalytic subunit complexed with one of three regulatory subunits, p85α, p85β or p55δ. Class IA PI3Ks are activated by receptor tyrosine kinases, antigen receptors, G-protein coupled receptors (GPCRs), and cytokine receptors. The class IA PI3Ks primarily generate phosphatidylinositol-3,4,5-triphosphate (PI(3,4,5)P3), a second messenger that activates the downstream target AKT. The consequences of biological activation of AKT include tumour cell progression, proliferation, survival and growth, and there is significant evidence suggesting that the PI3K/AKT pathway is dysregulated in many human cancers. Additionally, PI3K activity has been implicated in endocrinology, cardiovascular disease, immune disorders and inflammation.
Compounds which are able to modulate PI3K activity have important therapeutic potential in cancer and immune and inflammatory disorders, notably organ transplant rejection.